Problems to solve
by Miss Jassy
Summary: Shinich is back to normal. But what happens if he can't go back to Teitan High School and instead enrols Ekoda High School? Eventualy KaiShin. My first story
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, in the beginning i'd like to say a few things

1. I'm no native english speaker so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make in vocabulary and grammar.

2. I appreaciate any kind of constructive critism.

3. I hope you enjoy this story :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ekoda, Tokyo, Japan**

He had that dream again. He hated that dream. Nevertheless it always returned as something really bad happened. The dream came as his father died and another time before that, but he couldn't remember why. And now the dream was back again. The darkness, the loneliness threaten to swallow him.

He woke up heavily breathing. He would have screamed, but he wasn't a person to do that. A look a his alarm clock told him that it was 5.30 am. Experience told him that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Slowly he walked up to the bathroom. Sleepy eyed he looked into the mirror seeing a face which most people would call handsome. His eyes had an unusual indigo-violet colour. The face was framed by short brown hair that was looking as if a bird tried to build a nest in it which, in a way, was true. He looked almost as always. Almost. Something was wrong, something essential. His smile, it wasn't missing, no his pokerface was to good for that, but it didn't reach his eyes. He let out a small sigh. Slowly he started with his morning routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face. He didn't even try to comb his hair.

After changing into his school uniform he made his way down to his kitchen. Fast he made himself a bowl of chocolate chip cornflakes and a cup of hot chocolate. Sighting he sat down, slowly eating his breakfast waiting for the time he could get ready for school. The hand of the clock was moving dangerously slowly. As it reached 7 o'clock he stood up pulling his things together.

One moment later he stepped out of his house remembering Hakuba's' words from the day before: "Pull your self together Kuroba, if not for your own sake do it for Aoko-chan she wouldn't want you to be this down!"

Sighing he straightened. He would never admit it, but Hakuba was right. With a small frown he began walking towards Ekoda High School.

* * *

><p><strong>The same morning a couple of streets away<strong>

Another boy also woke up quiet early, but for fairly different reasons. Putting together some important papers, double checking his school back, straightening his school uniform he left his apartment even 15 Minutes earlier than one Kuroba Kaito. Walking towards the same destination as the young magician.

As he reached the school he went fast for the secretariat. Happily he registered that as of now no other students were present. With a small smile he took his new class schedule. He was going to be in class 2B. Well not that it really mattered, he was here to learn nothing else, but he wandered why the secretary was looking pitiful as she gave him his schedule. Well he'll find out sooner or later.

Now all he had to do was waiting for his teacher. Which meant he had approximately 30 minutes left. With a small sigh he sat down and pulled a book out of his back only minutes later he was completely immersed into the story. Half an hour later he got out of his reading trance as someone touched his shoulder. Looking up he saw a woman in her late twenties or early thirties.

"You are my new student,right?" she asked. He answered with a shorted nod. As the teacher realised that she wouldn't get any more of an answer she straightened her self and started walking out of the room not looking if her student-to-be would follow. As they reached the class room 2B she took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime earlier inside the same classroom<strong>

Kaito sat at his table at the window. Usually at this point of the day he would have flipped Aoko's skirt and started a crazy mop chase. "Aww!" he tore his hair. "Hadn't he decided to pull himself together?!"

Some people turned around to look at him. Anxious looks were send across the room. Since Aoko's accident everyone stood under high tension, waiting for Kaito to explode. His sudden mood swings this morning weren't really helping.

Hakuba started to think if he should talk to Kuroba as the school bell rang. Moments later he heard the food steps outside. Saguru could almost see the image of their teacher taking a deep breath in his head. A second later the door was opened.

As the teacher walked in a second person followed her. A boy about their age. "That is odd." Saguru thought "I didn't hear second person." But the thought was fast overshadowed as he realized what the boy looked like. Immediately he looked between the boy and Kuroba, the resemblance was stunning. But there was something else, he couldn't remember where but he had seen this boy on another occasion. Before he was able to remember the boy bowed deeply and said: "Good morning. From now on I'll attend this class. My name is Kudo Shinichi. It's nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Detective Conan, but well it's better this way ,'cause I would probably have thrown the towle long before the finish.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"... My name is Kudo Shinichi. It's nice to meet you. "Kaito who was up to this point deep in thought looked at this word bewildered around the class.

It was impossible for Kudo Shinichi to be here. After all Tantei-kun was Kudo Shin... For a moment Kaito thought his heart would stop. There he stood, fully grown and without that silly looking Clark Kent glasses.

One look at Shinichis arm let Kaito frown. Although most of Tantei-kuns gadgets were gone that freaking stun-gun wrist watch was still in place.

Another sentence ,this time it was his teacher speaking, stopped his train of thoughts again. "Kudo-kun would you please sit behind Kuroba-kun."

Observing blue eyes scanned the room looking for the place the teacher could have meant. As they found it he started making his way to the back of the class.

While he walked he, for the first time, looked at the boy he would be sitting behind. Kaito momentarily saw Shinichis cool façade tremble but it only took him a second or so to straighten again. The young magician had to say he was impressed the detectives poker face was almost as good as his.

With a sly grin he hold out his hand at the other boy: "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinary, it's really nice to meet you. "After a moment of thought Shinichi decided to take the other boys hand but before he was able to do so apparently out of no where a small bundle of flowers appeared.

Suddenly all converstions inside the classroom stopped, everyone stared at the magician. Not because of the trick but because Kaito acted like his normal self for the first time since the accident. Although usually Kaito would let a single rose appear and not a complete bundle of different flowers.

A slightly stunned Shinichi found him self, only moments later, holding onto them. Slowly he walked up to his new place. One more look at the bundle let him decide to look up what they meant in the language of the flowers.

After this slight disruption the class continued. But other than the days before Kaito didn't just sit there and stared out of the window. No it almost appeared as if he was following the class though the small grin on his face showed everyone who new the boy that he was scheming something.

For an outsider it would appear as a totally normal lesson but anxiety left the air in Ekoda High Schools 2B crackle. Kaitos classmates couldn't decide if the should be happy or afraid that Kaito started to go back to his usual self.

* * *

><p><strong>Ekoda High School, rooftop<strong>

Shinichi wasn't sure what he should think about his new class. And why, of all people, had Hakuba to be there. He had felt the British detectives stares all day.

And than there was this eccentric magician, Kuroba Kaito. The guy really freaked him out. Not only did he look almost exactly like him but his slight of hand was good enough to startle the young detective at least for a moment.

The two of them were the reason why he downright fled the classroom as the bell rang for lunch break. They also were the reason why he, at the moment, was sitting on the rooftop of the school.

With a sigh he opened his bento. Rice, some vegetables, an apple nothing out of the ordinary but eat-able. He already missed Rans lunch boxes.

Before he was able to continue the thought he heard steps on the stairs. Immediately he tensed. In that second he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Almost in reflex he trough the "attacker" over his shoulder. A perfect throw which once had been shown to him by Ran. Startled he looked into a face that oddly resembled his own.

"Kuroba, what the hell are you doing here?" " I could ask you the same thing Tan..., ah Shin..., I mean Kudo-kun "said Kaito who finally found the appropriate name "Aoko, Hakuba and me often spend our lunch break up here."

At this words Shinichi blinked, finally his curiosity got the better of him. "Aoko?" Immediately a shadow crossed Kaitos face and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

Hakuba, who had appeared on the roof top shortly after Kaito, knew that the young man wouldn't say a word , so he began to explain: "Nakamori Aoko is a classmate of ours, she also is Kaitos best friend and his childhood friend. A week ago or so she had an accident after a KID-Heist. She got into an hit and run. The doctors were able to stabilize her but she fell into a coma and hasn't woken up ever since."

Shinichis over analytic brain immediate realised 3 things.

First, although Hakuba seemed over all calm a slight tremble was able to be heard in the half-brits voice.

Second ,the boy who usually was over excessive about the time didn't even say the exact date let alone the exact time, which showed the Heisei Holmes that the other detective also cared deeply for the Nakamori girl.

And third Kuroba Kaito must have a great poker face if he was able to smile although his best friend was hospitalized. If Shinichi was in his place he'd probably stay at the hospital uninterrupted.

And again his thoughts were with Ran.

To distract himself he looked at the other guys "I know how it is to have someone important to you in hospital, it's really stupit" he said trying hard not to think about how well he knew what it was like. The other two simply nodded in appreciation.

In silence they continued eating, no one really knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.

Finally a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had one hell of a week.

Well any way. A huge thank you to the people who read my story so far.

And an even bigger thanks to those who gave comments.

Assasin8: I actually had quotation marks in my original document but they somehow didn't show on .

Anyway...ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Detective Conan...sight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**The same day at Shinichis flat**

The talk this afternoon made Shinichi think maybe he should... no it was impossible.

Any way he had more important things to do. Although he already did most of the test that were necessary for him to participate in the year he would have been if the shrinking- incident hadn't happened he still had a lot of make-up work to do.

Sighing he looked at the pile of papers he had to do. "I'd really prefer a riddle or a puzzle." Apropos he still hadn't looked up the meaning of the flowers Kuroba had given to him.

"No, no, no", he had to think of his school work that was more important at the moment. Reluctant he started his homework always thinking of the puzzle he would be able to solve.

As he finished his work for the day the look at the clock told him that it already was after 10 o'clock. Haibara had told him to get at least 8 hours sleep prefer able more.

Still he didn't want to let go of the riddle he still had to solve. So he started his computer and opened a side about flowers generally and another about flower language.

Although he could easily identify 4 of the flowers as common roses in yellow, pink,white and blue, he had problems with the two remaining plants.

A little bit of research showed him that Kaito had given him a dog rose and marjoram.

Next he looked up what they meant in the language of the flowers. While the result surprised him, it didn't really help in solving the riddle.

Shinichi almost frowned, he had the information but he couldn't really put it together. Why did Kuroba choose this unusual combination of flowers. And why marjoram, it didn't make sense. And they had so contrary meanings.

On the one hand there were meanings like appreciation, gratitude, sympathy, joy friendship, freedom, innocence, reverence,humility, purity and security. On the other hand there were jealousy, treachery, death, secrecy and ultimate absence. These were the meanings for the yellow, white and pink rose.

Then there was the dog rose which is a symbol for pleasure mixed with pain, some thing in between the two "categories".

And than there were the meanings of the blue rose and the marjoram uniqueness and illusion, which didn't match up at all with the rest.

Ahh! he teared his hair. He just couldn't figure it out. He was completely sure that the flowers had a meaning, why else would he have given him such a strange mix of flowers.

A look at the clock let him wince. 11. 30 pm Haibara was going to kill him. Fast even though reluctant he got ready for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Same time at Kaitos house<strong>

No matter how reluctant Shinichi was to go to bed he couldn't top Kaito. The young man would entirely stop sleeping if sleep wasn't necessary.

Since Aokos accident he was afraid to fall asleep, afraid to dream. But today there was another reason why he'd preferably stay up all night.

Shinichis appearance had woken something inside of him. He couldn't say what it was hope maybe.

Well it didn't really matter. All that mattered at the moment was that with Shinichis appearance Kaito began to see the possibilities. He didn't have to sit around and do nothing- besides he was an excellent magician and the illustrious KID, there had to be something he could do.

Of cause, that's it, Kaito Kuroba might have no influence, but Kaitou KID had. What was a huge group of fans and an own task-force good for if you didn't use them?!

"So how can I use them, how, how …?" Kaito mumbled while trying to think of a way.

Apparently out of no where a look, which would have made Kaitos school mates hide under their desks, appeared on his face. " That's it, that should work." he thought with a huge grin on his face.

He, as well as Shinichi Kaito looked at the clock and was shocked. " Shit it's already 2.30. I knew it was late but not this..." Hurriedly he got ready to sleep not even thinking of the dream that would await him.

_Kaitos dream_

_It was dark so dark. Where are you Tou-san, Kaa-san Aoko. I can't find you. Why aren't you here. Please. Why is it so dark. I can't find you. Please say something. I'm so alone I can't... Please some one I need you. Please...please anyone. Kaito couldn't help it he curled himself into a ball and started crying. He cried and cried and cried not able to stop. He felt so lonely. Everyone left him and it was dark so dark._

With tears in his eyes Kaito woke up. His hole body shaking he sat up. The look at the clock told him that he once again woke up far to early.

"Man I really need more than this tiny bit of sleep I'm exhausted."he taught.

As he got up his thoughts went to a certain teenage detective." I wonder if he already solved my riddle. Well probably not. After all he doesn't know my identity yet. Wait a moment 'yet' why did I think that. It's not as if I want him to know or anything. Right. I might trust him to a certain degree but not this much. That must have been the weariness talking. Exactly that had to be it. Any way maybe I should give him a clue.

Kaito was so deep in thought he didn't realize that the time has past in a flash. "Shit, I'm gonna be late." he mumbled as he put his things together and ran out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry , thousand times sorry it took me so long to write this chapter . I actually planed on writing more because

I had holly days but somehow a lot of stuff came up and I did everything **but** writing.

Also this chapter was a lot harder to write for me though I can't really tell why.

Well I hope you enjoy it anyway. ;)

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Detective Conan and I probably never will. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

**Again with Shinichi**

Shinichi was in a hurry this morning as well though not because he was to deep in thought but because he simply over slept. He really should learn to listen to Haibara. But at the moment he had no time to think about that.

Hurriedly he grabbed his bag and the mug filled with coffee, without which he'd be useless, and ran out of his flat.

He was so hasty that he didn't see the other teen who hurried the same way as he. A startled yelp escaped both their mouths as they crashed into each other.

While rubbing his in the crash hurt arm he thought "Well it could have been worse, at least I already finished my coffee otherwise I'd most likely have it all over me by now."

Still rubbing his arm he finally realized who exactly he had crashed with. "Kuroba-kun is that you?"

Now the other boy looked up, realization flashing over his face "Oh, hey Kudo-kun. Seems as if I'm not the only one who ran late today, doesn't it?" he said showing Shinichi a grin which seemed oddly familiar to the young detective although he couldn't really say where he'd seen it before.

Thinking back to the reason why they had crashed he said "Yeah and we'll be **real** late if we don't rush."

Shinichi was slightly surprised to see that the young magician could easily keep up with the speed he got while chasing criminals but blamed it on the fact that he had just recently returned to his normal body.

Luckily the two of them made it just in time to their classroom. Slightly out of breath they sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Ekoda High School, class room 2B, first break<strong>

Kaito couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Although the day hadn't started all that well it became better by the minute.

He had a plan how to help Aoko. He had a fun race to school with Tantei-kun or maybe he should better call him Kudo-kun in his head or otherwise he might slip again while talking to the young detective.

Speaking of the young detective it seemed as if he wanted to say something but was unable to start a conversation.

Taking pity on the other boy Kaito bluntly said " You seem to have a question for me. Come on just ask. I won't bit your head of or anything."

Seeing Shinichis startled face at his words Kaito couldn't help but laugh. Which created some new anxious looks on part of his classmates who were less and less happy about Kaitos returning back to being himself.

Although both of them noticed the glances neither Shinichi nor Kaito reacted on them. Instead they concentrated on their conversation.

" Before I ask my original question would you tell me how you figured out I had something on my mind." Shinichi said.

" Well I think it was the way you looked something on your face and then there was the way you sat and moved on your chair, oh and than there was..." abruptly Kaito stopped in the middle of his sentence." Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like one of you detectives I'm really spending to much time with Hakuba. Anyway I guess I answered that question so what was it you originally intended to ask?"

"Uh, it's, you know." Shinichi mumbled until he finally said." I need your help!"

Kaito sent Shinichi a questioning glance at this.

Shinichi shook his head "No, that didn't come out right. What I meant to say was that I need a clue."

Now Kaito deliberately looked confused because he found Shinichis flustered face to be hilarious (well actually he found it to be cute but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet).

Anyway Shinichi, being the detective he was, noticed the smile which flashed over the teen magicians face.

Therefore he said"Hey, you know exactly what I mean don't you?"

Showing a small but genuine smile Kaito replied "Yeah, I think. You need a clue for my little flower riddle, right?"

Giving a smile of his own, not really being mad, Shinichi nodded. He himself didn't really know why he had such difficulties asking Kaito. Well it didn't really matter. Probably it was somehow hurting his pride. Admitting he couldn't figure out the riddle on his own.

Kaito, who hadn't really thought about the hint he could give Shinichi, stayed for a moment completely still, balancing himself on the edge of one chair leg.

Just as the young detective began to wonder if he should make some kind of safety preparations in case Kaito would lose his balance said magician spoke up"Am I friend am I foe? I know you but do you know me? The world is full of secrets but few who really keep them. Knowing a secret can bring hope. But every coin has two sides. Seeing the sun, the stars and the moon is a blessing, but there are shadows as well. Do we really see it?... Oh and Tantei-kun thank you."

The last sentence was said so hushed that Shinichi thought he had imagined it.

The whole riddle gave him a heavy feeling though at the same time it also felt as if he just now had found an old friend again.

The rest of the day the young sleuth could only be found deep in thought.

Kaito on the other hand felt as if a huge weight had been taken from his back. It took him until afternoon to realize that he most likely had given away his secret to the young detective just now. But to his own surprise he didn't really care all that much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this was my first try on writing some kind of riddle. I hope it's all right.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

**Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry**

Hey you guys. 1000 times sorry it took me so long to update. We had one hell of a time at school the past weeks _cough_months_cough._

Anyway let me give you a small piece of advice. **Never ever **start writing a multi-chapter story in your final school year. Whatever, I already did and I **won't** stop in the middle. (And I'll start another one too, but that's irrelevant)

On a a more positive account. Two things I just got to tell you.

We finally got christmas hollydays which means 2 week of chilling, doing nothing and of cause writing for you guys. yeah _Jassy does a small happy dance_

I will go to America for an entire year. **America I come! **Anyway I'm totally exited and can't wait to go. Though it's still some time till I leave. _Summer why do you have to be this far away :(_

Okay. One last thing before the story starts. I need a Beta. But I have two problems

I have no idea how this beta-thingy works.

I don't have anyone who could beta for me.

So if any one could help me with either of the points. I'd be really great full.

**Disclaimer: I don't owe DC and I never will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**In the evening at Kaitos house**

He didn't really know why he had told Kudo-kun, a detective of all people, such a distinctive hint on his second identity. But he hadn't time to think about it. Or at least that was the reason he told himself for not caring more.

To distract himself he, for the first time since Aokos accident, went behind the picture of his dad into the secret room of KID. Or how he liked to call it the KID cave.

There was no time for him to sulk and sink into deep thought he had a heist to plan.

Ready for action he prepared a special heist note. Luckily he had planned a second heist to follow the one that ended in a disaster even before the whole debacle started.

Widely grinning he started his work. No matter the reason he started his job or the reason he did it now. He loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nakamori residence, middle of the night<strong>

_**RING, RING, RING **_

"Nakamori speaking, what the **** do you want?!" mumble cursed a still half asleep Nakamori Ginzo as his phone rang at 3 o'clock.

"E-e-excuse me sir."stuttered the unfortunate police man who had to call his superior. "K-K-KID send a note.

"What did you say?" screamed Nakmori-keibu who suddenly was wide awake." How can that****! My daughter is still in hospital and he's already holding a new heist. KID you..." Following that came a string of curses which should be illegal.

Before the police man at the other end of the line was able to say anything else Nakamori-keibu hung up making his to the entrance. Luckily he remembered just in time that he still wore his pajama.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinichis flat, next morning<strong>

As Shinichi woke up the next morning he couldn't help the surprised yelp that escaped his mouth. The reason for this was the well known KID doddle which looked down on him from the ceiling were the heist note was taped.

"Well it seems the guy found out I'm back to normal and where I live. I shouldn't have expected less of him." he taught as he stood on his bed trying to reach the heist note.

As he held it in his hands he fast scanned the text curious about what the moon light magician would be up to.

_The Romans were watching stars 10.00 and 30.0 years ago_

_was there ever a true empress_

_would she have worn blue, violet, green or red_

_but does it really matter as long as her heart was pure_

_KID doodle_

Below this a little bit smaller was written

_I'll await you meitantei. _

Sighing Shinichi put the card on his desk. While getting ready he thought. "It seems as though I'll be attending a KID heist. But something seems off. The note it was far to easy I have almost solved it entire thing after reading it once. But I'm sure it's no imposter after all he managed to pin the note onto my ceiling while I was sleeping plus he send **me** a note. No one but the real deal would do that."

"I guess I'll have to skip at least the first lessons and stop by the police station." he said out loud.

**Several minutes later**

As Shinichi reached the Ekoda police departments second division he was welcomed by the sight of diverse police man running around, papers flying trough the air and Nakamori-keibu shouting. All in all it reminded him of a chicken house.

Taking something out of his pocket and holding it in front of his mouth he shouted: "Oiiiii!" Half of the police men held their ears as his shout was able to be hear in tenfold audibility. Shinichi couldn't help the smile as he looked at one of Agasa-hakases newest invention. A mini megaphone.

Around forty pairs of eyes turned to look at him including Nakamuri-keibus. "Oi, what do you think you are doing, brat!"

Not even trying to hide his smirk he held out KID's riddle. "I've got an invitation."

Disbelieving Nakamori-kebu ripped the piece of paper from the young detectives hand. "What are you taking about, I've never seen you before, why would you..."Nakamori-keibu ranted stopping mid sentence as he skipped over the text. A text he knew by heart since he read it about a thousand times since earlier this morning. Though there was a small difference. "Meitantei, brat who the hell are you to be called that by KID?!"

"Well concerning the first part of your question, I'm Kudo Shinichi, high school detective. About the second part of your question, I have no idea." Shinichi said sighting as he felt a head ache stir. "Anyway I'm here 'cause I guess you'll need a hand in solving that riddle, right?"

Nakamori looked at the young detective as though he really would like to kick him out of the station head first. Shinichi decided to simply ignore the commissar so he might eventually be able to go back to school...

… at least for afternoon classes.

"Before you start shouting some kind of none sense at me let me tell you I don't enjoy being here any more than you want me to be here. I'd rather be in school. So let's get this over with. As a matter of fact I already solved most of the riddle on my way here..."

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the cliffy to make up for it I'll try to update by tomorrow (central european time zone).

Also for those who like it the first chapter of my first prince of tennis story is up.

Please review :) (and maybe some one is able to figure out at leas parts of my riddle).


End file.
